


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Спецквест: сфинкс (арты, куклокосплей, загадки, драббл)

by foxwithpretzel, kuzzzma, sad_raven, Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action figure photography, Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Photography, Sphinxes, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020. Спецквест: сфинкс (арты, куклокосплей, загадки, драббл)

  
**Название:** Sphinx  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** сфинкс!Шив Палпатин, Хего Дамаск  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Размер:** 21 × 10 см  
**Источник вдохновения:** [сфинксы в парке Бельведер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86630682.jpg) [[1](http://cityabc.at/index.php/Datei:Sphinx_Schloss_Belvedere_Wien_2007_b.jpg)]  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Sphinx"

  
**Название:** Выбор позиции, или От перемены мест пол мягче не становится  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Автор названия:** [Nefer_Ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** олдскульный стрип  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Сидиус, Дарт Плэгас, сфинкс  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Жанр:** чёрный юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** Услышав, что на спецквесте будут мифические существа, автор первым делом вспомнил единорога из «Ведьмака». Единорога нам не дали, но автора это не остановило. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Выбор позиции, или От перемены мест пол мягче не становится"

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86680428.jpg)

  
**Название:** Like Master, Like Pet  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Автор:** [foxwithpretzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel) ([тумблр](http://fuchsmitbrezel.tumblr.com))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Сидиус, кот-сфинкс!Дарт Плэгас  
**Категория:** джен  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Говорят, что питомцы похожи на своих хозяев. Держа на руках своего учителя, Дарт Сидиус был как никогда согласен с этим утверждением.  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Like Master, Like Pet"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/32Fo5.png)

  
**Название:** Гвоздь программы  
 **Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
 **Автор:** [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279)  
 **Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
 **Форма:** арт с элементами коллажа (фактуры фона)  
 **Исходники:** фото с манекеном [[1](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86681821.jpg)] и холст Модильяни для фактур фона [[2](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86681820.jpg)]  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Сидиус, певица-сфинкс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Примечание:** предполагается, что сфинкс - одна из разумных рас ДДГ  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Гвоздь программы"

[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499228/86681813.jpg)

  
**Название:** Датомирский кот в мешке  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Крафтер:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Фотограф:** [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Фотограф:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** фотоистория, куклокосплей  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** дианога, сфинкс!Дарт Мол, Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** трудовыебудни  
**Количество:** 1 дианога, 1 сфинкс, 12 фотографий  
**Размер:** высота дианоги 13 см, длина сфинкса 8 см  
**В фотосете снимались** : экшен-фигурки Darth Plagueis (Hego Damask) The Black Series 3.75" #18 и Palpatine (Darth Sidous) (The Phantom Menace) The Vintage Collection #79, дианога, сфинкс!Дарт Мол (использовалась голова от Force Link Darth Maul) и диорама производства автора, аксессуары формата 1/18  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** При съёмках этого фотосета ни одна дианога, ни один сфинкс и ни один Дарт Плэгас не пострадали.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Датомирский кот в мешке"

  
  
Читать дальше [ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681675.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681676.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681677.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681678.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681679.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681680.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681681.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681682.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681683.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681684.jpg)  
[ ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/9/3499660/86681685.jpg)

  
**Название:** Знай и люби свой лор, сборник загадок для сфинкса, мечтающего съесть сценарную группу  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Авторы:** ТрешПродакшн, [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** сет малых форм  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас, Дарт Сидиус  
**Категория:** джен, слэш  
**Количество:** 8 загадок  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** осторожно, одно матерное слово  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Знай и люби свой лор, сборник загадок для сфинкса, мечтающего съесть сценарную группу"

  
Есть два императорских трона: на одном мечи включённые, на другом муунские хуи дроченые, на какой сам сядешь, на какой учителя посадишь? 

С когтями, а не птица, летит и матерится.

Палпатин летит в шахту со скоростью 50 км/ч, в какую сторону летит дым?

Как спрыгнуть в шахту и не разбиться?

Что делает Плэгас, когда Сидиус бьёт его молнией?

Как не спать семь тысяч дней?

Что принадлежит Дарту Сидиусу, однако учитель пользуется этим чаще, чем сам Сидиус?

В каком слове «нет» употребляется 100 раз?  
  
  
**Название:** Особенности зайгеррианской таможни  
**Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
**Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
**Форма:** текст  
**Размер:** драббл, 615 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), сотрудники зайгеррианской таможни  
**Категория:** джен, упоминается слэш  
**Жанр:** крек  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** упоминается нецелевое использование светового меча  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "Особенности зайгеррианской таможни"

На какую бы планету ни прилетал Палпатин, каждый уважающий себя таможенник считал своим долгом докопаться до электрической бритвы. Вот и сейчас зайгеррианец в серой форме снимал с ленты вещи Палпатина, громко спрашивая, чья это сумка. 

— Моя, — поспешил отозваться Палпатин.

— Пройдите, пожалуйста, за мной, нам надо задать вам пару вопросов.

В каждом уважающем себя космопорту было специально отведённое место для глупых вопросов типа «Этот одеколон горючий?», «Сколько у вас с собой наличных?» и «Эта книга не старше тысячи лет?». Сотрудник зайгеррианской таможни поставил сумку на стол и, сунув в руки Палпатину лист флимсипласта, принялся рыться в вещах. На пожелтевшем от времени флимсипласте было напечатано: «Просьба предоставлять сотрудникам таможни только достоверную информацию. Запрещённые к ввозу предметы изымаются сотрудниками таможни. Не препятствуйте работе таможни. Сотрудник таможни имеет полное право съесть правонарушителя». Чуть ниже красным маркером было приписано: «Даже не думайте, на нашего сфинкса ваша сила не действует!»

Сидиус с удивление поднял глаза от листа флимсипласта, чтобы увидеть сфинкса в серой форменной куртке, который уверенно двигался к столу. Действительно, что странного в том, что на планете, где каждый первый выглядит как человек с головой кота, есть кот с головой человека? Подойдя, сфинкс огляделся по сторонам и, видимо, не найдя стула, с лёгкостью запрыгнул на стол, отчего стол жалобно заскрипел.

Не дожидаясь, пока коллега закончит рыться в вещах, сфинкс обратился к Палпатину:

— Пожалуйста, объясните назначение предмета, вызвавшего сомнения у моего коллеги.

— Когда ваш коллега скажет мне, что из моих вещей вызывает у него сомнения, я с радостью объясню вам, зачем нужны эти предметы, — ответил Палпатин.

Сфинкс кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом, и уставился на коллегу-зайгеррианца, который всё же перестал рыться в вещах и достал из сумки рукоять светового меча.

Если бы не сфинкс, Палпатин не задумываясь ответил бы, что это декоративный образец, редкий экземпляр, произведение искусства… Но строки с флимсипластового листа про то, что сотрудник таможни имеет право есть путешественников, сильно усложняли жизнь. Палпатин с тоской посмотрел на меч. Говорить, что это меч, было решительно нельзя. Надо было придумать какую-нибудь полуправду, которую сфинкс не распознал бы как ложь. В идеале надо было действовать раньше и приказать зайгеррианцу вернуть сумку до прихода сфинкса, но теперь было поздно пить боржом. Сидиус выдохнул, вспоминая, как за последние пять лет успел применить ручку своего меча, и решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Знаете, людям свойственно испытывать положительные эмоции, когда подобные объекты находятся внутри них.

— Вы вставляли этот объект в себя? — уточнил сфинкс.

— А вам не кажется, что это уже превышение полномочий и вмешательство в личную жизнь?! — возмутился Палпатин, обращаясь к зайгеррианцу.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы избавились от объекта? — перебил сфинкс.

Это было ударом ниже пояса. Проигнорировать вопрос теперь было нельзя. Изобразив на лице крайнюю степень безразличия, Палпатин бросил:

— Не я вставлял. В меня вставляли.

Сфинкс уставился на рукоять меча, словно собираясь спросить: «Кто вставлял?»

Палпатин прикусил губу. Он надеялся, что слухи о том, что он спит с магистром Дамаском, остались далеко в прошлом. А теперь ему предлагали самому заявить об этом. Не так Дарт Сидиус представлял себе свой каминг-аут. Но признать, что Палпатин спит с Хего Дамаском, всё же было лучше, чем признать, что Палпатин возит в своей сумке световой меч. Но если Палпатин признает это, то Хего Дамаск будет просто обязан сделать предложение руки и всех трёх сердец. А также прописать Палпатина в «Шпилях Калдани». Палпатин был даже готов на совместную запись голокрона и поклейку обоев. В крайнем случае — на усыновление.

— Всё хорошо, можете проходить.

Таможенник, улыбаясь, протягивал Палпатину рукоять меча.

Палпатин кивнул, взял меч, не глядя пихнул его в сумку и направился к выходу из космопорта, стараясь ни о чём не думать.

На этот раз пронесло. Но надо будет всё же взять у 11-4Д моторчик и подключать его к энергоячейке вместо кайбер-кристалла, на случай, если какой-нибудь таможенник решит проверить слова Палпатина и нажать на кнопку.  



End file.
